<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you hate me? by PeKaNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396356">Why do you hate me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeKaNo/pseuds/PeKaNo'>PeKaNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeKaNo/pseuds/PeKaNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow doesn't understand why Boscha is picking on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do you hate me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cafeteria was crowded, full of people either looking for a seat, eating, or about to leave. Near the main alley, Willow was sitting in front of Gus at the end of the table, and they were both eating in silence. At least Willow was, because Gus was playing with one of the eyeballs in his plate, a look of slight disgust on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Uhhh, he started. Why can’t we have human food instead of this? At least it wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusting…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded understandingly, even though the look of the meal didn’t put her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to eat for a few minutes, until she heard a loud voice coming from behind her, near the self-service area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hi half-a-witch!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not again...’ Willow thought as she turned towards the magenta-haired witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Having fun eating with your only friend? Boscha asked after making sure she got Willow’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even waiting for a reply, she walked past the two friends, and went sitting several tables ahead with Skara and her group of friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Boscha got out of sight, Willow turned towards Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Why? Why does she hate me so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I sincerely don’t know Willow. You should just ignore her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked sorry, but there was not much he could say or do. Willow sighed, and figured that it was probably the best solution. There was no way she would be able to stop Bocha, so she could just ignore her. It was only words after all, nothing she couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished eating, Willow left Gus because they had distinct schedules, and she went into her next classroom where Luz was already waiting. It was a history class, and Willow usually sat next to the human, because her jokes made it… less boring. After she unpacked and put her stuff on her table, Willow started talking to Luz about Eda and how she was handling the loss of her magic, but soon after Boscha entered the room with Skara, grabbing Willow’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way to her usual seat at the back, Boscha took Willow’s pencil case, almost casually, as if it was something normal, without even stopping or slowing down. It took a couple of seconds for Willow to realize what had happened, and she turned around to look at Boscha sitting at the last row, a grin on her face. As Luz said “Hey!” next to her, Willow felt her face become hotter from the anger growing inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Willow, calm down, Luz said quietly next to her when she saw her friend turn red. Don’t start a fight now when the teacher can come any minute. Just go to her and get your pencil case back, I’ll be there if you need any help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat reassured by Luz’s speech, Willow followed her advice and walked to Boscha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Boscha, she sighed. Give it back, it’s not even fun…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin appeared on the three-eyed witch’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Please Boscha give it back, it’s not fun, she mimicked contemptuously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow felt her face start glowing red from anger once again, and she decided to end this as fast as possible by leaning forward to try to grab her pencil case. Unfortunately, Boscha saw it coming and lifted Willow’s pencil case right before she managed to grab it. Willow’s hand banged hard on the witch’s desk, making a loud thud that resonated in all of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow took a few steps back, holding her hand with pain written all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Aha, look who hurt herself, Boscha said, seeing Willow bite her bottom lip to hide her pain. Take back your stupid pencil case, I don’t need it anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she finished scoffing, Boscha threw the pencil case at Willow, who was too busy holding her hand to catch it. She flashed an angry glance at Boscha before picking it up and going back to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Willow sat, the teacher entered the room, of course too late to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Well that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, Luz said. Is your hand okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah it’s fine, Willow answered. I just don’t get what’s her problem… I mean before, when she hung out with Amity, she used to ignore me, but now it seems like she actively tries to be mean and I don’t understand what I did…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Maybe you could… ask her? Luz suggested. Figure out why she’s mad at you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Luz, that’s not how things work… She would probably laugh at me or act like it’s obvious, or simply ignore my question. It’s okay though, if it’s only saying insults or stealing dumb stuff to give it back, I think I can handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hazardous smile appeared on Willow’s face. She was trying her best to look confident in front of Luz, but the whole situation felt bitter and anxious. Hopefully, the human wouldn’t worry too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-But it’s…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stopped when she realized that the teacher had stopped talking and was gazing directly towards them. She mumbled a sorry and didn’t try to resume their discussion, not wanting to look like a bad student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon went fine, and Willow’s mood lightened a little as she focused on her lessons, forgetting everything that had happened earlier. Still, she could feel a slight, almost unnoticeable knot in her stomach, and it seemed it wasn’t going away anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her last class ended, Willow said goodbye to Luz, Gus and Amity, and took her usual path to her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a few kilometers to walk, and luckily the rain that had been falling earlier in the afternoon had stopped. The sky was now only partially covered, and the lights of the setting sun were piercing between the spare clouds, revealing lightrays all around. Coupled with the persistent smell of rain, it made a very pleasant atmosphere, and for once Willow was glad that she had to walk to her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her happiness vanished when she heard Skara and Boscha’s voices behind her. They were getting louder, so Willow guessed that the two girls were walking faster than her. Instead of speeding up and risking taunts from Boscha, Willow chose to keep looking straight ahead and prayed that she would be ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, she felt her leg bump into something, and she fell right in the big puddle she was skirting around a second ago. Before Willow even realized what happened, she heard Boscha and Skara laugh loudly behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Boscha had her scroll out, probably recording her fall and reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow stood on her knees, still in the puddle, and examined her forearms to check how badly her sleeves were wet. Anything to distract her from the laughs behind her. But there was no way she could ignore them. Willow wished that she could disappear, or go away. But she couldn’t even move, as if she was paralyzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much, she couldn’t handle that pain. As she felt her eyes filling up with tears, Willow quickly wiped them with her arm and turned towards Boscha, trying to look angry. But she didn’t manage to hold her glare more than a split second, substituted by a sad and hurt look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Willow’s eyes filled up with tears again, she realized that Boscha had stopped laughing. Actually, her three eyes were no longer staring at Willow but turned towards the floor, and Willow could have sworn she saw a hint of regret on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Why did you do this? Why do you hate me so much? Willow asked, unable to keep her voice steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skara turned towards Boscha, waiting for her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow felt a tear coming out of her right eye, slowly going down her cheek. She didn’t even try to wipe it ; it was too late, the other girls had seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Can’t you just leave me? Willow added. I’m tired of this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was barely audible at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-It’s just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha paused for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Skara, could you leave us? I’ll tell you later, she added when she saw Skara open her mouth probably to ask the reason for the sudden request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Skara left, Boscha took a few steps towards Willow and held out her hand to her. Willow looked at her, confused. Was she offering her help? She grabbed Boscha’s hand, fearing that the witch would push her into the puddle once again, but it never happened, and a couple of seconds later Willow was standing in front of her, not really understanding what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Listen, Boscha started, still not looking into Willow’s eyes. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I went too far and I’m sorry if I hurt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow was still not sure if Boscha was playing some mind games or if she was sincere, but the look on her face made the latter more likely. It was like Boscha had suddenly lost all of her confidence, and she seemed almost sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught in the action, and willing to take the opportunity she had, Willow finally asked what was on her mind for all these past days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I’m fine, but why did you do it? Why do you do all of this to me? What did I do to deserve that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Aarghh, do I really have to explain everything? Boscha huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Willow could answer, she resumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I guess I just… didn't know what to do after you reconciled with Amity. And maybe I felt like you stole her from me, that you stole our friendship, and it’s why I started to pick on you…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha, still looking at the floor, lowered her head even more. Willow felt like she needed to comfort her for some reason. She realized that maybe Boscha was hurt more than her. And maybe bullying was her way to deal with it. Willow was in a very awkward position, and she wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I’m sorry, she answered. I didn’t mean to shatter your friendship with Amity… I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Don’t even think about it after all the mean things I did. I wasn’t thinking straight…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha’s cheeks turned red, and Willow stopped having doubts about her sincerity. No one could fake being embarrassed like this. It felt like Boscha was about to say something else when she stopped, so Willow encouraged her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Is there something more you wanted to tell? she asked in the most non-aggressive tone she could put out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I uhh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha hesitated for a long time, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Maybe I also wanted you to notice me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow’s eyes slightly widened, not sure how she was supposed to understand this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha sighed, visibly annoyed, as if her confidence and bitchiness suddenly came back. But despite all her efforts, she couldn’t help but sound nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I mean I… ughh… I think I have a crush on you-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha finally looked into Willow’s eyes, and Willow realized that she wasn’t dreaming. Boscha had really just said she had feelings for her. Was it the same person right now in front of her than the one who had been bullying her? Did she misunderstand something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow tried to construe their talk in every way possible, but she didn’t find any other explanation. Boscha had just confessed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Wow, I expected everything except this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha sighed once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly turned around and started to walk away, but Willow felt the urge to do something, anything. She couldn’t let her leave like this, broken and sad. So she quickly caught up with Boscha and hugged her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Boscha tense up in her arms, but quickly after she relaxed, more or less turned around, and put her own arms behind Willow’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow didn’t really know why she had suddenly hugged her former bully, but she felt like she had to, she felt that they both needed it. It was like her heart had suddenly moved her body instead of her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What am I supposed to deduce from this? Boscha asked carefully, apparently not bothered by the fact that Willow’s arms were still wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Don’t think about it too much, Willow answered with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha laid her head on Willow’s shoulder and tightened her grip, letting herself get carried away in the hug. None of them wanted to end it, and even though Willow slightly blushed at some point, they both felt very comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Willow finally stepped back, ending the hug that had dragged on for a couple of minutes. She realized that Boscha’s eyes were wet, as if she was about to cry. She doubted it was from sadness, but it was probably not from happiness either. Maybe it was just the overwhelming emotions that they both had been into this afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the silence dragged on, she felt Boscha reach out for her hand, and she grabbed hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Thanks, Boscha said before sniffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Wanna walk together? Willow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yes, that would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two witches then left the puddle, still holding hands, towards both of their houses.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, that was my first Boschlow fic! Honestly it's the first time I'm not very happy with a fic. Besides the sometimes rough writing, I really think the plot should be more smooth. I should have probably taken more words –or even multiple chapters– to put out a credible Boschlow fic, but I already spent way too much time on it and I have a ton of other fanfic ideas to write as well!<br/>I still hope you enjoyed it~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>